Life
by Little Moose
Summary: It all starts with a form of tragedy. Add a stab of jealousy and a pinch of angsty romance and you get a glimpse into the future. Wufei and Ayame have been dating for almost a year and maybe its time they enter the next stage of their relationship. Rated M for sexual content, violence and more. Pairing: Wufei x OC
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I do, but I don't. Please review.**

**Chapter One: Jealousy**

After the last mission Ayame was involved in, she came back with several injuries—almost life threatening. Wufei panicked and didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to be with her while she remained in the hospital, but he also couldn't leave work. Feeling sorry for him, Lady Une put him on leave and when he argued she told him that he had vacation time that needed to be used up. Or he would lose it. So for three weeks he stayed at the hospital with Ayame, only leaving when they needed things, he'd go home and cook when they didn't want to eat gross hospital food and when Quatre told him to go home and sleep in a bed and not a hospital chair.

Three weeks later Ayame was released from the hospital, with orders to go to physical therapy and mandatory therapy sessions. Wufei dropped her off, went to work and picked her up from her therapy sessions. They would go home and they'd cook dinner together and he'd tried to get her to talk about the mission. But she wouldn't open up, she would retort that it was between her and her therapist. However, her nightmares are what did her in. She would wake up screaming and thrashing, Wufei would calm her down and she'd cry herself to sleep in his arms.

Eventually, after coaxing her, she told him everything. How her team was ambushed and captured. When they were locked away they were put in individual cells. She didn't know about the others, but this wasn't her first single cell she had ever hand. But she knew that one by one her teammates were taken away to never be seen again. However, the enemy didn't touch her. They left her in the dark for weeks with no food or water for days at a time. And when they finally came for her she half excepted them to kill her on the spot, but they dragged her away to another room and began to torture her.

Wufei's blood ran cold, fearing for the worse. Ayame put his mind at ease, she wasn't rapped and she got away before that could happen. How she got away was pretty clever. She pretended to be dead, when the enemy dropped her body off in an alley and when she knew she was safe, she hobbled to the nearest payphone and called in for a rescue. She was home free.

When she returned to work Wufei was happy for her, she was getting her mind off everything, but he was a bit over protective of her. He'd keep an eye on her while they were at work and he went with her everywhere. Ayame didn't mind it at all; it was comforting to have Wufei around him. It made her feel safe, but then she started to notice his glares when she was around male co-workers. She thought about talking to him about it, but after everything he had done for her she turned her cheek and let it slide. Unless things got out of hand.

Wufei couldn't jump to conclusion. He couldn't believe it. Ayame was talking with another man, normally that wouldn't bother him, but she was standing awfully close and giving him a look that would be classified as hitting on him. She was smiling meekly, blushing and gazing up at him through her lashes. The last strain was Ayame gently touching his arm.

"Ayame," Wufei suddenly shouted catching everyone off guard.

"Y-yes?" Ayame approached Wufei slowly, her confused look never wavering from Wufei's intense gaze.

"In my office, we need to talk." His voice was stern and so emotionless. Ayame followed starring at the back of Wufei's head along the way.

Ayame shut the door behind her and just stood there as Wufei went to his desk, "So…"

"So what?" Wufei seethed as he sat at his desk.

"You said you wanted to talk." Ayame replied towering over Wufei's desk.

"I didn't want to talk. I wanted you away from Agent Ziddler." Wufei replied bluntly.

Ayame was speechless at first, but then she busted out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're jealous." Ayame replied stifling another giggle.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Wufei shot out of his chair and pinned Ayame against the wall, the tips of their noses touching—lips inches away from one another. Wufei's brilliant dark orbs glaring down at Ayame, while his rough hands pressed hers up against the wall—just above her head.

"See, you are jealous." Ayame whispered rashly, her eyes never leaving his even though she was nervous because she had never witnessed Wufei act like this. Her thoughts were interrupted when Wufei roughly brought their lips together for an angry, but passionate kiss. His hands left hers and grabbed her face bringing her face closer to his. Ayame did the same, but pushed herself off of the wall and almost tripped them both over his desk. While Wufei balanced them out Ayame ripped off his jacket and tie, dropping them both to the floor. She then did the same to her clothes except she opened her blouse to reveal her cleavage and parts of her black lacey bra. Wufei managed to sit in his chair with Ayame straddling his hips.

Reality started to sink into Wufei's mind. They were still at work, his door wasn't locked and Ayame liked to scream. "Ayame we can't…not here…" Wufei mumbled as Ayame finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're not stopping." Ayame ordered and then ran her hand along his hardening cock to make a point and she made it when Wufei groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She smiled at the notion of sensitivity. His fingers dug into her jeans as Ayame ducked into the nook of his neck and began to tease that sensitive spot just below his ear. His hardening cock was at full peak and he was starting to get annoyed with Ayame's teasing. Rolling them out of the chair and briskly landing on the floor Wufei attacked her lips with ferocious fierce and managed to get her out of her pants. Skillfully while one hand dove straight into her drenched pussy, the other freed his raging cock and impaled it swiftly into her heat too quickly. Before Ayame could let out a monstrous moan Wufei covered her mouth with his hand that was playing with her wetness.

When her walls adjusted to the sudden intrusion his thrusts became harder and impatient, but he couldn't get that angle he wanted with his pants somewhat still on. He pulled out suddenly, leaving Ayame feeling empty and he relished in her frustrated moan against his hand. He flipped her over and pushed her chest onto the floor, her body already knowing what he wanted. Her ass curved into his waist while Wufei leaned forward and bit her ear and whispered, "If you make one noise, Himeno Takaogi, I will punish you in ways that you couldn't even dream of."

Her pussy drenched with new juices as Wufei's threat lingered in her mind, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself from screaming. She saw one of their ties and Wufei caught on. He quickly swiped it and tied to snuggly to her head. Once again, Wufei cupped her heat and hummed with satisfaction feeling the ooze of her juices coaxing anew.

"Good girl." He mused as he set himself up at her entrance. There was no teasing her and there was no posturing. With one powerful thrust Wufei sheathed his cock inside her cunt and moaned behind his teeth—Ayame hid her head trying to muffle any noise that escaped from her binding. Wufei saw how she bowed her head; he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. Ayame squealed softly as her back arched to the sudden roughness. Her walls tightened around his member in excitement causing Wufei to smirk just a little. He had known that she liked this sort of thing he would've cut loose months ago. Releasing his cock from her craving cunt for just a split second and then, with all of his strength, he buried himself deep inside her.

Letting go of her hair, he grasped at her hips, digging his nails into her skin, and hammered into her continuously. Feeling his ending nearing, the swelling in his balls about to pop, Wufei pulled at her hair once more and took in her agonizing, but excited face. Within seconds his pleasure popped, spilling and filling her womb with his seed.

After Wufei pulled out, Ayame turned over onto her back and Wufei collapsed to her side. She pulled off the tie and inhaled deeply. Turning to look at Wufei and watched as his satisfied face didn't waver. She sat up with shaky legs and straddled his hips. Leaning in she kissed him passionately.

"Do you want to know what Agent Ziddler and I were talking about?" Ayame asked seductively. Wufei rolled his eyes and groaned. "His baby girl, Ilene, was born two days ago and he was only in the office to pick up a few things. I was only congratulating him and then he asked if you and I were thinking about having children."

"And that's why you were touching and flirting with him?" Wufei asked with frustration.

Ayame playfully slapped Wufei's chest, "I was embarrassed and didn't know what to say."

Wufei sat up on his elbows and cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "What are you saying Himeno?"

"I grew up with death and carnage. I watched as my friend's lives were taken, I took lives in return and I saw how the children suffered."

Wufei sat in silence remembering his wife's death and then the death of his entire colony. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ayame laid down on him; she skimmed the side of his face with her fingertips. "Would I make a good mom?" She suddenly asked.

"I think you would be." He answered immediately, "I mean, look at how you handle yourself when you're with Duo and he acts more like a child than an actual child."

Ayame broke out in laughter and fell to her original position holding her stomach because of the cramp she was getting. Wufei's phone rang and he sprang up to answer it, taking this moment, Ayame stood up and began to dress herself. She felt Wufei's seed run down her leg and reminded herself to go to the bathroom after she leaves his office. Wufei turned to her after he hung up the phone and that satisfied look he had earlier disappeared.

"What is it?" Ayame asked dreading his answer. Was it a terrorist attack, a new faction rising because they don't like the peace or something much, much worse.

Wufei reassured her by rubbing her shoulders, "everything's fine. Lady Une just called a meeting, probably something about the last mission or a future one."

"You may want to put on your pants first." Ayame suggested while holding up his discarded garments. "I'll clean up so you're not late."

Wufei refused, "no I should—"

"We just spent the last hour having hot sex, in your office. It probably smells like the same thing. Go to the bathroom and clean up so you don't look like you just finished working out." Ayame motioned with her hands as she started to fix his desk. Wufei sweetly smiled watching Ayame go to work organizing his work space. After fastening his belt he hugged Ayame from behind and feathered kisses along her neck and cheek. He eyed her stomach and tried to imagine her pregnant with his child and it was then when he realized what he wanted.

He broke away from her and kissed her one last time on the cheek, "I'll see you later tonight."

Ayame watched as Wufei left the room, confused by the jubilant look in his expression. When she walked to the door she received multiple eye contacts from her colleagues, looking irritated and angry at her fellow Preventers, they scrambled to get back to work. Smiling at her accomplishment she turned around and went back to cleaning up Wufei's office, remembering every dirty detail of their time together. Remembering that she needed to go to the bathroom, Ayame put the last of his belongings in its right place and scrambled out of the room.

**Author's Note: I decided not to make this a one shot. Lets see if I'll actually finish this. Haha! Please remember to leave a review. **


	2. Suggestion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. **

**Author's note: A special thanks**** to ****Koryandrs****for always reviewing. It's much appreciated hun! More reviews are wanted! Please!**

When Wufei didn't come home at his usual time, Ayame began to worry. He never usually strayed from his routine without calling first and if he didn't call Duo would call saying that he was kidnapping Wufei to get his mind off of work. Which usually ended with Wufei coming home completely exhausted, grumpy and somehow even more stressed out than normal.

Ayame was curled up on the couch, asleep, the television was on, but it was on the lowest level of the volume. Wufei silently entered the house and stood above Ayame's sleeping form, a small smile curving at the site of her looking so innocent. Tussled hair hanging over her face and the arm of the chair, he knelt down in front of her—skimming over her sleeping form. Tucking away locks of hair behind her ear; he turned off the television, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

After changing out of his Preventers uniform, Wufei joined her and hugged her body to his. It didn't take long for his mind to shut off and drift off to blissful sleep. Hoping that tomorrow goes off without a hitch.

Wufei was the first to awake, which was nothing new, at the crack of dawn. He began his day with his workout routine and mediation. After his shower he cooked their breakfast, but added a special something to Ayame's food. Carrying a tray full of their food to the bedroom just as Ayame was waking up. She sat there with a blank look on her face, completely dazed, letting her body soak in the sun's rays peeking through the curtain. She was not a morning person, it took her a good thirty minutes to be able be to function properly. She wasn't always like that; during the war she would pull all-nighters and wouldn't sleep for days. Back then she was extremely high-strung, irritable and antsy. Having her like this was a lot more reassuring, knowing that she wasn't going to pass out from exhaustion or fly off the handle so quickly.

Ayame was still groggy when Wufei placed the tray of food over her legs. She looked up at the Chinese man with a blank look of confusion plastered over her face. He joined her on his side of the bed and poured her a glass of orange juice. Wufei smiled sweetly while holding the glass in front of her.

Ayame was still confused when she took the glass, she knew what was in front of her, but he rarely spoiled her like this, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Wufei asked and then Ayame motioned to the tray of food, "oh. It's an apology and a suggestion."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow for she knew why Wufei was apologizing for, but the suggestion she had no clue. "I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry for accusing you of something of something you would never do." Wufei took a deep breath, "I will never question you again."

Ayame put her glass down and turned towards him the best she could without knocking over the tray. Cupping his face and smirking at his horrible bed hair she replied, "I've already forgiven you, Wufei."

Wufei snuggled closer to her and kissed her passionately, "finish drinking your juice."

Questionable Ayame obeyed and finished drinking her juice; until she heard a tiny clinking. Looking down her eyes widened with surprise and she automatically put the glass down. "There's a ring in my cup. Why is there a ring in my cup? Wufei, there's a ring in my cup. Why?"

"I know, I put it there," Wufei laughed softly as he dug out the ring with his slender fingers and dried it off with a napkin.

Ayame's mouth hung slightly open as Wufei slipped the ring on her delicate finger, but stopped half way, "I realized yesterday that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Himeno, I know you will make an excellent mother. I know you're worried, but I want to be with you so we can conquer every obstacle together. Himeno Takaogi, will you do me the highest honor and become my wife?"

For whatever reason, Ayame's emotions got the better of her and the tears began to swell. She nodded her head while whipping away the tears; Wufei slid the ring on further. Grasping her cheeks, Wufei melded their lips together in a deep, forceful, but passionate kiss. Ayame leaned into Wufei's chest and eyed every detail on the engagement ring. The ring was sterling silver, three elegant placement designs with six diamonds on each side and 12 diamonds in the middle. It was beautiful, seriously expensive, but it shone with age.

"Where'd you get this ring?" Ayame asked, "It almost looks like an antique."

"My people didn't believe in wedding rings, but I know you do. So after my meeting yesterday I asked Quatre for help. He dragged me to his house and showed me his family's collection." Wufei fingered the wring, "when I saw this one I knew. It's simple, beautiful and elegant; I knew you would love it."

Ayame crawled out from underneath the tray and straddled Wufei's hips. She kissed him sweetly with her hands resting on his shoulder and his gripping her waist. "I just have one more question. How much did you pay for it?"

Wufei's eyebrows rose along with his pleasant smile, "about that. When I asked about the amount and he wouldn't take it. He said in exchange for the ring that we hold the wedding at one of his places."

Ayame leaned back on her heels, "I don't have an issue with that."

"He also wants to plan the whole thing." Wufei added quickly.

"I also don't have an issue with that. As long as you don't," Ayame said.

"We can let him know that we'll want to add a few inputs at the meeting today." Wufei said brushing his hand on her cheek.

"There's a meeting today?" She asked tilting her head into Wufei's hand.

"There is, but not for a while." Wufei replied bucking his hips into Ayame's heat, "a long, long while."

Smiling mischievously Ayame leaned in once more and brought their lips together. Wufei waited for her lips to slightly to slither his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues tangling themselves together. Ayame moaned into Wufei's kiss, grinding her hips into growing erection. Wufei's hand slipped underneath her shirt and automatically released her bra.

Wufei broke the kiss as his hands smoothed to the front of her. He removed her bra and shirt completely and then fondled her breasts. Ayame arched her back at the pleasant sensation of Wufei's hands on her sensitive and nipped nipples. He leaned forward and nuzzled his lips over an erect nipple and suckled it gently. Ayame held Wufei's head close to her chest and moaned as her hair dangled over her back. When Wufei bucked again the tray of food clattered they both stopped and checked to see if it fell over.

When they realized that the food was alright the two looked at one another and agreed, mentally, that they should move their little play time somewhere else. With one swoop, Wufei picked Ayame up and carried her to the living room. When Wufei landed on the couch Ayame pulled off his shirt and attacked his neck with fierce kisses and gentle nips at his skin. Wufei grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back roughly.

Through clenched teeth Wufei hissed, "Do. Not. Bite. Me." He pulled her hair back farther, causing her back to arch and expose her breasts to Wufei. He took one in his mouth and bit it making Ayame scream out. "See it doesn't feel good, does it?"

"No it doesn't, but I didn't bite you that hard." Ayame argued and got to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wufei asked pulling her back into his lap, but this time her back was against him. He held her tight against him with arm, she squirmed against him, but with his free hand he pushed her hair to the side—tugging on it to tilt her head to the side. With her neck free Wufei began to do the same thing to her that she was doing to him earlier. Her back arched, but Wufei fought her back against him.

His hand traced the edge of her pants until he found the bow tie, unlacing it he swiftly dove his hand in under both her pants and panties. His finger slipped through her folds and found her bundle of nerves and began his ministration on her clit. Ayame jumped at the sudden jolt of pleasure jolting through her body. She pushed her ass against Wufei's cock, feeling that it was at its peak and when squirmed underneath her Ayame knew it wouldn't be long until he was inside her. Ayame moaned as loud as she could when Wufei stuck two fingers inside her heat, but only thrusted a few times. He pulled his finger free and played with her wetness between his fingers and thumb.

Wufei pushed them off the couch and onto her back. He fell in between her legs, embracing his lips against hers as he slid off her pants; along with his. He trailed fevered kisses to her ear and nipped at her ear lobe, "how bad do you want it?" He asked as he held the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing her at best.

Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging at the roots, "please Chang. I need you."

She felt him smirk against her cheek and a millisecond later Wufei pushed his cock inside her. Ayame's walls tightened around his member, her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms hooked around Ayame's armpits. He held her close against his body as he thrusted deeply inside, hitting her G-spot gently. Ayame moaned his name against his cheek, breathing hot air on his ear. She met his thrusts with equal force and clinched his face in her hands. Remembering the last time they had sex like this, deep and loving sex. The flare of memories caused her juices to cover Wufei's cock; he moaned loudly feeling his member being coaxed.

As much as Wufei wanted to pull at her hair and just fuck her like no other, Wufei held back and substituted his wanting to quicken his pace and pulled out. Ayame let out a frustrated moan, she was about to beg Wufei to keep going, but he beat her to the punch line. Literally. Wufei penetrated Ayame deeper than ever, Ayame clung to him; scratching his back as she attempted to hold on. Wufei had buried his face in the nook of her neck, teasing her skin with feathery nips and warm breath on her ear.

"Oh my god Chang, please don't stop…" Ayame muttered as she tilted her back to try to catch her breath.

Wufei grunted, "Come, I'm gonna come Himeno."

Without hesitation Ayame gasped, "Come inside me Chang, please…" Wufei took her lips in a punishing kiss, she moaned against him with his last few thrusts until she felt his hot liquid spill inside her. Ayame still clenched his cock, milking everything he had until Wufei released their lips, sat back on his heels and slowly pulled out. Falling back against the couch, Wufei dragged his fiancé into his lap. She cradled his head with her hands while he caught his breath.

Her eyes ventured over to the clock and wondered what time their meeting was, "We still need a shower."

Wufei chucked, "give me thirty minutes and I'll be able to _move_."

Ayame giggled as she helped Wufei get to his feet, both of their legs were weak and both felt light headed as soon as they stood. She carried them to the bathroom and let Wufei sit on the edge of the bath tub as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had tiny red marks on her neck, but not full blown hickies.

Wufei came up behind her and nuzzled his lips against her ear; his hands caressed her arms like a ghost as he watched her reflection. He kissed her temple and took in the scent of her dark chestnut hair, "we have an hour and half to get ready for work."

"That's if we don't venture off course, right?" Ayame asked with a bit of mischief in her tone.

Wufei had turned towards the bath tub and turned the shower curtain and water on, "we better not waste any time then, should we?"

Within an instant Ayame joined Wufei inside the warm water and closed the curtain behind her

**Author's Note: I know, I know I cut the ending pretty short, but I needed to end this chapter or else there would have been another sex scene. As always review please. Give me some input on what you think and what you think might happen. **


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

Throughout the rest of the week, several days after Wufei proposed, he and Ayame had been acting strangely and everyone had been noticing. Ayame was clinging to him and usually he wouldn't have gone for public affection, but he was happy to return her affection. He kissed her on the cheek before going to a meeting, completely shocking everyone out of theirs or spitting out their coffees. Ayame was returning to her office when Quatre suddenly pulled her into one of the small planning rooms. When she was able to see straight she was able to count Heero, Duo and Trowa in on their meeting.

Quatre looked like he was about to burst at the seams with extreme happiness, Ayame looked upon the blonde with such terror she had a hand on the door knob just in case she needed to escape. Trowa placed a hand on his lover's thin shoulder and guided him back a bit; give her some space. He always knew what she was thinking and that's probably why they were close, their friendship was bonded by silences.

"Before you ask anything, I am not saying anything." Ayame shot down the question that everyone was thinking. Because knowing Quatre he probably called everyone and informed them of Wufei's late night visit the other day.

"But…" Quatre tried to speak, but Ayame shook her head.

"We need to sort out a few things before we tell anyone whatever it is you guys think is going on."

"We do know what's going on." Duo chimed in, "so you might as well tell us."

Ayame looked around the room, their silent but somehow mischievous faces worried her. They knew she couldn't keep a secret, especially one that she really wanted to tell. For a split second it felt like the tiny room was getting even tinier, their faces were morphing into patterns that looked like one of Picasso's paintings. The grip around the door knob tightened in her hand, along with her nerve.

"You'll never take me alive!" Ayame shouted and bolted from the room, having everyone on the floor shaking their heads. This wasn't unusually from her normal shouting or random running down the hall way, it lightened up the place if anything. Unless, she was yelling at someone because they fucked up; the poor sap she would be yelling at would be lucky to walk away breathing. If her yelling at him/her took place during the war, she would have killed them on the spot. Something she changed when she started working with the boys and they were thankful. She still had a terrible temper, though.

It was during lunch when Wufei approached her about her time running down the hall.

"The others were trying to get me to blab about our you-know-what." Ayame replied shuffling some papers together and then straightened them.

Wufei sat down with a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips, "I see and that's why you yelled and ran away?"

"You know I can't keep a secret. Why you leave me alone with those guys, especially Quatre and Heero, I will never know." Ayame dropped her head on top of the stack of papers, clearly exhausted from dodging the others all day.

"That reminds me. When we get married will you change your name back to Himeno Takaogi or will you remain Ayame Sakuda?" Wufei asked rolling closer to her. She tucked an arm underneath her head and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Ayame Sakuda was the code name I used during the war, that name is covered in blood and nightmares. I don't want to be stuck with that burden for the rest of my life, let alone drag you along with it." Ayame summed up.

"And Himeno…?"

"She was only a girl when she lost her parents; I tucked her away to hide her from the horrors of war. She's pure and worthy of becoming your wife. After I change my name back there's going to be a lot of media involvement, they'll be everywhere we go. They'll follow us, to here, stores and home."

Wufei leaned back in his chair and brought his hand to his chin, rubbing the skin just underneath his lower lip. "That is a problem, isn't it? We can always threaten them."

"That will come back and shoot us in the face. Trust me. I saw it once. My mother threatened a reporter and the next day they called her a bitch, a monster, a terrible mother. They wouldn't let her forget it for two months."

"Why'd they stop?"

"I chased them with a practice sword, riding on the back of one our body guards. Probably screaming something stupid like _first I'll take your heads and then I'll go after your family. _I should have been born into the Yakuza." Ayame said as she sat back in her seat, remembering the happy days brought a small smile to her face.

Wufei broke out in laughter, "somehow that doesn't surprise me." He looked down at his watch and realized he was almost late for another meeting, "we'll continue this at dinner. I should be home at the usual time."

"You better, I have the urge to make homemade sushi and you know how rare that is." Ayame warned thinking about stopping by the fisher's market to pick up fresh salmon or eel. She stood along with her fiancé and followed him to the door.

Before opening it, Wufei turned to Ayame and suddenly embraced her. Brining her into a passionate kiss with a hand cradling her head in his hand, the other firmly planted on the small of her back. She moaned when he pushed her against him harder, the grip on her hair began to pull. Wufei broke away and brought their foreheads together, "just so you understand. I still would have taken you as my wife, regardless of what name you would have chosen. I still love you, no matter what."

Kissing her on the forehead Wufei left his fiancé in her office with the overwhelming emotion swelling in her heart. She pulled out her phone and texted Trowa about his whereabouts. He replied instantly and Ayame bolted out of the room and ran straight for him. She didn't care if anyone else was in the room, Ayame threw the door open and attacked him with the tightest hug she could muster.

Shockingly, Trowa looked to the others that were in the office. Duo and Quatre were stunned that she would be crying in front of people; she rarely let herself become a wreck like this. Trowa glanced at Duo and nodded towards the door; the American pilot understood and quietly guided their friend out of the office even though he was objecting to the action.

Once the doors were closed and he noted that the blinds were closed Trowa hugged his frail companion to his chest. He skimmed through her hair and listened to her soft sobs.

"Did you and Wufei have a fight?" He asked quietly.

Ayame shook her head.

"Did he do something…bad…good?"

At first she shook her head again, but then nodded.

Trowa whispered a chuckle, "Ayame what happened?"

Ayame nudged away and wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks, croakily she replied, "he told me that no matter what name I chose, regardless of their past, he'd still love me."

The long haired pilot stood in silence for a moment, "I think I'm even more confused now than ever."

She tried to smile at her friend's confusion, but more tears broke out. Trowa laughed once more and wrapped his arms around her shoulders—a hand resting on top of her head. Duo and Quatre walked back in and found the two still hugging.

"Just say the word Ayame, if you need me to beat up Wufei, I'll do it." Duo said jokingly.

She mumbled something inaudible, but Trowa translated it, "she said he'd kill you."

"Would you like us to come over tonight? We can drag Heero along so he can hold Wufei in place while Duo _teaches _him a lesson." Quatre offered, in return, Ayame nodded her head and then shook it.

"I think that was a yes to the coming over, but a no to beating up Wufei." Trowa guessed and then Ayame nodded.

When Wufei returned home he wasn't expecting a full house. Ayame and Duo were on the couch, fighting each other on a video game, while Quatre and Heero were working on some papers for another assignment and Trowa was keeping an eye on the rice until it was done. And then Ayame would tag him in to kick Duo's ass at whatever game they were playing. Ayame looked up right when Wufei's dropped his work out bag on the floor; she beamed at him, yelled for Trowa to take over when she got up and hugged him at the door.

"Welcome home." She chimed as she released him, "dinner is almost done. We're just waiting on rice."

"Which is burning," Heero yelled from the kitchen. "Wait no its not, the smell of Duo getting his ass kicked."

"Shut up Heero!" Duo cursed after Heero distracted him, giving Trowa the upper hand, "you guys suck."

Wufei rolled his eyes when Duo began to pout, how Ayame put up with him during the war was beyond him. He pecked her on the cheek and mumbled that he was going to go change. Ayame turned to Heero and asked if he would watch the rice, he nodded and Ayame followed Wufei into their room.

"What happened?" Ayame asked closing the door behind them.

"Nothing," Wufei replied as he slid his tie from the collar, "it was just a long meeting." He sat on the couch, rubbed the back of his neck and then started on his shoes. Ayame climbed on the bed, crawled behind Wufei and helped relieve him of his jacket. Tossing it away she worked on his shoulders, working the kinks out of his muscles. He hummed as he slumped over, the stress literally being melted away as Ayame used her magic fingers on him.

Leaning over him, seeing that he was fully relaxed, she moved her arms to crisscross over his chest and hugged him tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered.

Wufei shook his head, "no, not now." He turned around, with a small smile on his lips. He tangled his hand in her chestnut hair that draped over her shoulders. "I promise."

**Author's Note: This just seemed like a good place to stop. And look! No smut! Haha~! Anyway, as always, please review. I need to know what you guys think. Take a stab at what you might think will happen. **


	4. Promise

**Author's Note and disclaimer: In this chapter we find out a bit more of Himeno's past. Also and as always I do not own Gundam Wing and please review!**

**Chapter Four: Promise**

The house finally quieted down when everyone left. Ayame and Wufei didn't tell them about the engagement, but instead acted as normal as possible. The sushi turned out to not suck, according to Duo who hates fish and everyone had their turn at beating the American at a video game.

Now that the dishes were done, Ayame sat at the table massaging her hands. They had started cramping during the last round with Heero. Wufei joined her at the table with two cups of coffee; it was time to get down to business. Ayame didn't say a word as Wufei gulped down, probably half of his cup.

"The meeting today was about my next assignment." Wufei began, "this won't be like the last few missions."

Ayame looked deep into the dark liquid and then glanced up at him, "why? What's going on?"

He sighed deeply, "Lady Une has been getting reports from the F.B.I. There might be a serial killer going around the United States. They're putting together a task force and she's sending me."

"I can't go with you like last time?" Ayame asked and when Wufei shook his head she sat back in her chair and pouted.

"I don't know how long I'll be away and there's the marriage that needs planning." Wufei said. When Ayame didn't speak he continued, "I also don't want to leave you for that long."

"I can take care of myself." Ayame retorted, "I'm not eight…hell even when I was eight I was able to take care—"

Wufei interrupted, "let's get eloped." Making Ayame choke on words.

"I'm sorry, what?" She wasn't angry, she was just a little surprised, "do…I mean…what."

Wufei laughed, "I don't know why, but I'm not comfortable leaving my fiancé here, knowing that she is so impatient."

Ayame was about to speak, but she stopped. She was incredibly impatient and she really didn't want to plan this thing without him near.

"If we do this, we can do it before I leave. Afterwards we can do it traditionally and have everyone there." Wufei had already thought of everything.

"What should I tell our colleagues when I return to work with my original name, but with your last name?" Ayame asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just say something sarcastic and walk away." Wufei replied scooting closer to her. He smoothed a hand over her knee, leaned in and whispered, "Then when I get back we can give them hell."

Ayame's cheeks flushed with Wufei's voice tickling her ears, his hot breath teasing her skin. "And by hell do you mean storming into the office with machine guns and taking over the Preventers HQ and then the world?"

"Something like that." Wufei smirked as he helped his fiancé out of her chair and into his lap. Wufei stroked his hand into her chestnut hair, gazing into her eyes with a notion of sweet reflection in his own. Ayame rested a hand on his broad chest, while the other played with this tiny pony tail. Twirling it around her little finger with a sly smirk plastered on her face. Nuzzling closer they locked their lips together, letting their hands and minds wander.

The next morning Ayame and Wufei woke up at the crack of dawn, but forgoing their usual morning routines of working out and eating. They traveled to the court house and filled out a marriage license. With proof, Ayame used her real name and made a mental note to not forget about getting a new ID badge for work. In a monotone voice the judge officially bonded Himeno and Wufei together in legal matrimony. Walking out of the building with an arm wrapped around each other.

On the drive to work Himeno glanced at her ring and fingered the edge of the marriage license. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Wufei's hand caressed her knee—his thumb rubbing the fabric of her jeans.

"How do you think Lady Une will take the news?" Wufei asked.

Himeno thought for a moment, "It'll be the silent angry treatment paired with that eyebrow twitching thing she does." Wufei agreed with a single nod and laughed, "I don't even want to imagine Quatre's reaction, let alone the others." Himeno shuttered at the thought.

Pulling into the parking lot, the two sat in the golden silence—relishing in it, knowing as soon as they tell everyone all hell will break lose.

"Ready?" Wufei asked grasping her hand and pulling it up to his lips. Kissing her knuckles gently, "we might as well get it over with."

The two walked into their office floor, holding hands. Himeno thought she was losing her mind, when the doors closed behind them, it seemed all at once, that everyone looked up. It was in their eyes, like they already knew that they got married. She could only guess because Wufei and Himeno never held hands. They never did the usual couple things, at least not in the office.

Wufei tugged at her arm, clearly ignoring his colleague's freaked out glances. They passed Quatre's office, seeing the couple, the blonde almost toppled out of his chair.

"That wasn't so bad." Wufei muttered obviously not realizing the look on everyone faces. "For some reason I thought they would've thrown papers in the air and bombarded use with questions."

Himeno scoffed, "what makes you say that?" Does he not realize how threatening he can look, she thought.

"I don't know." He started, "Duo, forcefully, showed me this show with the characters doing the same thing."

She stopped short, "what?"

"It was stupid. I should have known better. Everything in that idiot's world exaggerated." He retorted, cursing Duo and his stupid television shows.

They stopped in front of Lady Une's office, Wufei turned around. He seemed nervous, probably finally coming to terms with what they're about to do. Realizing that Lady Une might make it rain blood, their blood. Himeno clutched his hand tightly; she smiled sweetly, trying to calm his nerves. He sighed, knowing full well what she was trying to accomplish. Wufei suddenly embraced her, burying his nose in her hair and holding her close. Standing on the tip of her toes and holding onto his jacket, Himeno kissed him passionately. Eagerly, Wufei returned the kiss, his grip around her shoulders and the pressure on the small of her back became tighter. Himeno moaned when his tongue slid in between her lips, the shock of the pleasure almost made her want to push him into the nearest janitor's closet and just get the consummation over and done with. But she knew that wouldn't work, not with them here at work.

"Lets get this over with." Himeno said catching his hand again. She opened the door, without bothering to knock. For a moment, Wufei caught a glimpse of the battle ready woman he fell in love with. Determined eyes, set jaw, straight back and ready to kick ass.

Lady Une's head snapped up at the sound of her door being kicked in. Glaring at Himeno and Wufei who seemed to not be bothered by the sudden intrusion. She slowly closed the report she was reading and crossed her arms on her desk.

"You know if this was OZ and you barged in here like this, there would be serious consequences." Lady Une said.

Himeno and Wufei held their ground, "if this were OZ you'd be dead." Himeno retorted with an equal glare to her boss.

"What's this about?" Lady Une sighed into her chair, not wanting to aggravate Himeno anymore than she seemed to be.

Wufei stepped forward and laid the marriage license on her desk, "we got married this morning."

Their boss's posture straightened, her eyebrows furrowed and her face went blank, "what?"

"As you and everyone else know we've been dating for a while." Wufei replied, "I proposed to her a few weeks ago. And with this new case, we decided to go ahead and get married at the court house."

"Do you know what this means?" Lady Une asked standing up and putting the paper down, " one of your will have to transferred."

"No." Himeno interrupted.

"Excuse me? Ayame you don't have a choice." Lady Une sneered, her old up tight and ruthless side starting to butt in.

"First of all, my name is Himeno. It always has been." Himeno angrily clenched her fist, "I used a code name to protect whatever family I had left."

Wufei stepped in, "Lady Une, what my wife is trying to say is that she'd rather stay where she is. She is the best at what she does and if I were you I wouldn't move her or you might regret it."

Lady Une's face remained unchanged, but somehow her expression was dangerous.

"You don't remember, do you?" Wufei asked, "When OZ first invaded Japan you took out one of the most powerful and prominent family, The Takaogi Family."

The color in Lady Une's face drained and with terror in her eyes she glanced at Himeno, "Lady Une, you personally murdered my parents in front of me." Himeno hissed, "You know as well as anyone what kind of power my family still holds. If you remove me from my current position, now only will you lose your job, but I'll be the one taking it."

Lady Une cursed; she had no idea that the hot tempered Ayame Sakuda was the only daughter of The Takaogi Family. Before OZ took over the world, her family controlled everything—weaponry to medicine, to music to distribution. Even with all that power, they were a humble bunch and always cared for the people first. And their possible revenge was starring her down.

In defeat their boss sat back in her chair, "understood." There was no way she'd wing, not with Wufei backing his wife up. If this turned into a fit, she was sure the other would be on Himeno's side rather than her own. "There will be some paper work you two will need to fill out. You'll get them later on."

Prideful Wufei and Himeno left the office and headed towards Wufei's office. Going through the quad no one paid attention to them; however, when they entered the room Quatre was the first to greet them. Attacking them in a monstrous hug and congratulating them, the two newlyweds looked at one another and smiled. Somehow, their angle always knew when something good happened. But behind that overwhelming happiness was an angry tiger waiting to pounce. 


End file.
